Genesect Army
|- | style="text-align:center; background:#FFFFFF; border: 3px solid # |4=FFD700|FFF}}; " | Genesect Army |- | |- | |- | |} The Genesect Army (Japanese: ゲノセクト軍団 Genesect Army) is a team composed of five : four of normal coloration and one that is who leads them. The Shiny Genesect is known as Red Genesect (Japanese: 赤いゲノセクト Red Genesect). They are also known by the codename Project G. History In the Prior to the events of the and the sixteenth movie, the Genesect Army were created by Team Plasma in their laboratory. After the creation was completed, the Genesect Army attacked them with , which caused Team Plasma to retreat and the Genesect Army, led by the Red Genesect, escaped from the burning lab. After escaping, they attempted to return to their homeland. Some time later, an image of a Genesect was seen by on a computer monitor in the ruins of the P2 Laboratory in The Name's N!. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, the Genesect Army was mentioned by a Plasma Grunt reporting to Ghetsis. Referred to only as "Project G", their current whereabouts were considered unknown. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, N visited a ruined building, where he found a and . When he heard their voices, he experienced a flashback of the Genesect Army destroying the building before flying away. In Genesect and the Legend Awakened The Genesect Army appeared in this movie, where they played a major role. They were first seen in a snowy climate as they thought their home was there. As the Red Genesect went to the top part of the mountain, it got caught in an avalanche while the other four Genesect were saved by . Mewtwo explained to them that time had passed since they were last alive. The Red Genesect escaped from the avalanche and Mewtwo wanted the Red Genesect to join its side. However, the Red Genesect refused as it did not want to be ordered to do anything and attacked Mewtwo, to which Mewtwo quickly dodged. The Red Genesect had the other Genesect attack Mewtwo and they then flew off. Later, they arrived in New Tork City where they went to Pokémon Hills, thinking it was their home. However, the Genesect containing the Douse Drive separated from them and went to a pond where some Oltus flowers were floating in the water. After and went up to the Douse Drive Genesect, it folded up in its high-speed form. As Ash was trying to see if the Douse Drive Genesect was awake, the Douse Drive Genesect took flight in the air in with Ash riding on it. After the ride, the Douse Drive Genesect became friends with Ash, , and . Things went well until the Red Genesect and the Shock Drive Genesect arrived. Ash was excited to see them at first until they attacked him with . Pikachu took on the opposing Genesect but he was no match for them and was easily beaten. The two Genesect then forced the Douse Drive Genesect to attack Ash and . Ash tried getting the Douse Drive Genesect to stop but the Red Genesect's control of the Douse Drive one was too strong. After Mewtwo saved the group from the Genesect's attack, the Genesect retreated. During the nighttime, the Genesect Army went inside Pokémon Hills where they forced the Pokémon out of there and built a giant nest. Since the bottom part of the nest touched the power generator, it caused the power to flicker. Ash, Iris, Eric, and went into Pokémon Hills from the basement and noticed the Genesect Army building the nest. They met up with the Douse Drive Genesect who apologized to them for attacking them earlier. The Douse Drive Genesect showed the group the Panna Lotus flowers and told how it bloomed in their home. A living in Pokémon Hills tried to attack the Genesect again but got noticed by the Red Genesect and the Shock Drive Genesect. Feraligatr battled the two but ultimately lost to the Red Genesect's . After Mewtwo saved Feraligatr from falling, it battled with the Red Genesect while the other three Genesect approached the group. Mewtwo and the Red Genesect had their battle throughout New Tork City. The other three Genesect stayed behind and attacked the group. The Douse Drive Genesect tried stopping them but they unleashed Techno Blast at the group. However, the group was saved by 's . The Pokémon from Pokémon Hills had a big battle with the Genesect Army, where the Red Genesect controlled the Genesect Army to attack the Pokémon. The Douse Drive Genesect went up to a when it got near the Panna Lotus flowers, only to get blasted away by Houndoom's . Ash and his friends then ran to the Douse Drive Genesect to see if it was okay. The battle between the Genesect Army continued, as the Genesect were outnumbered and overpowered, until the Red Genesect arrived and blasted all opposing Pokémon away. When the Genesect Army was about to deliver their final attack, Ash stepped in to protect them. The Douse Drive Genesect in turn stepped in to protect Ash and got badly hit. The Douse Drive Genesect's eyes then got dark. As the Pokémon Hills Pokémon were grieved about the Douse Drive Genesect, the other four Genesect attacked them in formation but Mewtwo protected them from Genesect's attack. Afterwards Mewtwo took on the four Genesect alone. The Douse Drive Genesect suddenly woke up and noticed that the Panna Lotus flowers were destroyed. The fight between Mewtwo and the four Genesect continued where the normal-colored Genesect wrapped Mewtwo around in a string web, but Mewtwo freed itself with and sent the three plummeting down. They crashed onto the power generators which caused an even greater power outage to occur. As fire spreaded out onto the nest, the Douse Drive Genesect flew towards it to prevent the fire from spreading even more. Genesect got assisted by the Pokémon Hills Pokémon. The normal-colored Genesect flew back up and noticed Ash and his friends putting out the fire. Feraligatr and Persian rescued them when they got surrounded by the blue flames. In return for saving them, they saved Ash from getting crushed by a pillar. As the battle between Mewtwo and the Red Genesect went underway, Ash stepped in to stop them and told Mewtwo that he promised to find the Genesect Army a home, and that every Pokémon belongs somewhere. Despite the normal-colored Genesect realizing the error of their ways, the Red Genesect did not care as he still refused to take any commands. Seeing that the Red Genesect stubbornly refused to listen, Mewtwo took the Red Genesect all the way up to the atmosphere. As they watched over the Pokémon world, they noticed a sunrise there and the Red Genesect finally changed its views. With that accomplished, both Mewtwo and the Red Genesect rapidly fell back to the Pokémon world but got saved by a sphere of water created by all the Pokémon Hills Pokémon. After this, Ash suddenly realized the perfect place for the Genesect to make into their new habitat: Absentia Natural Park, where the Panna Lotuses bloomed, since they have been around since the Genesect were last alive. And so the Genesect Army finally found a home, with both the Douse Drive Genesect and Mewtwo thanking Ash and his friends. Personality and characteristics The Red Genesect takes on the main antagonistic role in the film, and its personality is far more aggressive than that of its companions. It possesses the ability to force the other Genesect to follow its orders against their will, and often uses this power to gain assistance in its own attacks. It is the last of the Genesect to listen to reason, stubbornly hanging on to its anger at its perceived enemies until the very end. The Shock Drive, Chill Drive and Burn Drive Genesect all exhibit aggressive personalities, but to a lesser degree than the Red Genesect. The three commonly follow their leader's orders but come to their senses more quickly. Their aggressiveness was caused by their poor vision and confusion over their location of their homeland, as they were unable to distinguish tall structures and objects from the stone pillars of their homeland, which led to the attack on New Tork City. While the Red Genesect and the other Genesect were focused on their mission, the Genesect containing the Douse Drive wasn't so sure, leading it to form a friendship with . Unlike the others, the Douse Drive Genesect's personality is timid and kind. It is not aggressive to those around it and simply wants to go back to its home. When it saw the Oltus flowers in Pokémon Hills, it exhibited childlike glee. It did not attack the people and Pokémon around it unless being forced by the Red Genesect; otherwise, it actively protected innocent bystanders from its companions' attacks. The Douse Drive Genesect is also noticeably smaller than its companions. Moves used Red Genesect mod 4}}|0=Techno Blast|1=ExtremeSpeed|2=Blaze Kick|3=Signal Beam}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Extreme Speed|2=Blaze Kick|3=Signal Beam}}}} Burn Drive Genesect mod 2}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam}}}} Chill Drive Genesect mod 3}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam|2=Metal Claw}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam|2=Metal Claw}}}} Douse Drive Genesect mod 2}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam}}.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam}}}} Shock Drive Genesect mod 4}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam|2=Metal Claw|3=Iron Head}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Techno Blast|1=Signal Beam|2=Metal Claw|3=Iron Head}}}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja='Red:' 山寺宏一 Kōichi Yamadera Douse Drive: 諸星すみれ Sumire Morohoshi Chill Drive: 渡辺明乃 Akeno Watanabe Burn Drive: 古島清孝 Kiyotaka Furushima Shock Drive: 佐藤健輔 Kensuke Satō |en='Red:' Scottie Ray Douse Drive: Samia Mounts Chill Drive: Yuko Minaguchi Burn Drive: Tom Wayland Shock Drive: Marc Thompson |pl='Red:' Zbigniew Konopka Chill Drive: Marta Dobecka Shock Drive: Michał Podsiadło |fi='Red:' Markus Bäckman Chill Drive: Saara Lehtonen Shock Drive: Pasi Ruohonen |es_eu='Red:' Pedro Tena Douse Drive: Chelo Vivares}} In the manga In the movie adaptations The Genesect Army appears in the manga adaptation of the sixteenth movie where they play the same role as they did in the film. Moves used Red Genesect In the games A Japanese event distributed a game counterpart of the Red Genesect at theaters across Japan from July 13 to September 30, 2013 and during a pre-release event on June 29, 2013. In Taiwan, players who purchased tickets for the sixteenth movie could also receive Genesect at various branches of Funbox from August 16 to September 15, 2013. This Genesect has an IV of 31 for both Attack and Speed. and | datedis=2013| disdate=3| black=yes| white=yes| black2=yes| white2=yes}} Trivia skin featuring Red Genesect]] * Red Genesect was featured in a promotional C-Gear skin to commemorate its appearance in Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Related articles For more information on these Pokémon's species, see . * Mewtwo (Best Wishes series) Category:Anime characters (Pokémon) Category:Mythical Pokémon (anime) Category:Manga characters (Pokémon) Category:Shiny Pokémon Category:Alternately colored Pokémon in the anime Category:Movie antagonists de:Genesect (Anime) es:Ejército Genesect it:Esercito dei Genesect zh:盖诺赛克特军团